Lost
by 1000GreenSun
Summary: Post Blue. Some spoilers for 7th season. AU What happens when Kara gets sent to Star City instead of Detroit at the end of Blue? What happens when she meets the Green Arrow and Oliver Queen? Who the heck is Linda? Read on to find out! COMPLETE!
1. Lost

**Title: **Lost

**Rating:** T

**Pairings**: Kara/Oliver

**Summary:** Post Blue. Some spoilers for 7th season. AU What happens when Kara gets sent to Star City instead of Detroit at the end of Blue? What happens when she meets the Green Arrow and Oliver Queen? Who the heck is Linda? Read on to find out!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything. This piece of writing is not meant as infringement and Smallville belongs to its respective owners.

**Author's Note: **Hey, I noticed there was barely any fanfiction on Kara (at least the one from Smallville) and in the ones about her, they paired her up with Jimmy! No offense to Jimmy fans, but a beautiful, super powered girl like Kara should be paired up with someone a little better, so without further ado…

--

"Aaah!" Kara yelped as the touched the crystal. The sounds of Clark and her father fighting were slowly drifting away as she was hurled through a vortex, only to land on hard cement. Her thoughts were shattered, her memory wiped out.

"Where am I?" Kara asked herself as the rain poured around her. Before she knew it her clothes were soaked

"I don't know lady, but you might want to get that purse out or else we'll take somethin' else," the leader of a group of thugs was walking over to her as he removed a knife from his pocket and quickly put it up to her neck. Some blood trickled down.

"I-I don't have anything, please leave me alone," she stuttered pleadingly.

"Well then, I want to go first," he gave a crooked smile and brought the knife down to her shirt as he cut it in half. She was frozen with fear. The rain started to pour harder and her hair was stuck to her now bare chest, save a wet black, lacy bra.

"Fancy, ain't we," as her pulled closer into a rough, forceful kiss. She couldn't move. Before she knew it, he was pinned to the brick wall behind them by what looked to be a green arrow. The rest of the gang hurried away and the man pulled the arrow from his shoulder, dropped it on the ground and made a run for it. She slowly regained her balance as a deep voice behind her started.

"Are you okay?" she turned to face her masked savior and weakly nodded. "Such young, attractive women like you shouldn't be out so late. What's your name?" he softened his voice noticing the pure fear written across her face.

"I don't know. W-who are you?" she stuttered again, not knowing if the leather clad man was about to finish what the thugs had started.

"Relax, I don't want to hurt you. I'm the Green Arrow," his deep voice gave a chuckle which sent chills up her spine. "Now, just tell me your name and I'll take you home."

"I really don't know," her face reflected wholesome confusion with a fright on the side. He looked back at her and under beneath the glasses and hood, he looked like he was debating whether or not to do something.

"Come with me, I'll take you somewhere safe," Kara glanced at him and suddenly fainted. He picked her up, bridal style and carried her away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ohhhh,' Kara whined as she got out of silk sheets and held her throbbing head. She noticed that her wound from the night before had been cleansed and bandaged. "What am I doing here? And where exactly is here?"

"It's with me," Kara turned to see a gorgeous blonde man leaning in the doorway. "Are you alright?" he asked kindly. That sounded familiar somehow, but she was too tired to care.

"Who are you?" she looked at him questioningly

"I'm Oliver Queen, but call me Ollie, and you are?" he said kindly as he walked toward her.

"I-I don't know," she whispered

"I heard," he responded "You want to tell me what you _do_ know?" he asked in an inquisitive manner as he sat down on the side of her bed.

"I woke up in an alley and some thugs attacked me and this green man saved me and then I-I woke here," she silently cursed herself for babbling "Where's the Green Arrow and why am I here?"

"He doesn't come out during the day, but he sent you here for safe keeping. He wanted to make sure you didn't have amnesia, sometimes stress and fear can cause it **(a.n.** **I have no idea if this is true or not, but it seems to go along with the story)**. I also run a company and my secretary quit, so you can work there until you're back on your feet."

"I don't remember anything aside from the alley thing last night," she whimpered and let out a tear. "I don't even know my own name. I don't know if I have any family. I don't know if I have a job. Heck, I don't know if I have a boyfriend," more tears rolled down her face.

"Hey, don't cry. We'll find a way out of this," he gently wiped the tears that marred her beautiful features. She liked how he stressed that they'll do it, together. She looked up and gave a weak smile.

"Now, why don't you take a shower and change, then we'll have breakfast. There are some extra clothes in the back closet," Kara blushed as she realized that she was no longer wearing the bra and jeans from the day before. Instead she was had on a light green silk gown that came up to her mid-thigh and a matching silk robe with a black sash. He walked away and closed the door, leaving her to do as she was told.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Chloe!" Clark barged into the Daily Planet as usual and came up to his petite friend.

"Clark, I swear, you're taking away my scare reflexes!" Chloe turned around to see her Kryptonian friend in a state of panic and worry "Oh my god, Clark what happened?"

"Chloe, Kara never came home from the battle at the Fortress."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kara walked into the large dining hall in awe. She had never seen such a large room or such a high ceiling. She noticed Oliver sitting at the table looking over some papers, for his business she assumed. He was in a hand-tailored green pinstripe Armani suit.

"I like your choice of clothing this morning, uh… we need to find you name," he smiled his charming smile that made her heart skip a beat. She was clad in a parrot green halter top, a snow white blazer with a set of low rise dark denim jeans along with encrusted green open-toe sandals.

"Thanks, I guess, Oliver," she responded in a shy manner.

"You can call me Ollie, you know"

"I know, but I'll call you Oliver"

"Okay then, are you hungry?" he asked as he motioned to a table full of pancakes, hash browns, cereal, fruit and a variety of juices. Kara grabbed a banana and took a seat at the table.

"So, when do I start work?" she asked as she peeled her banana

"Why don't we worry about that later? I've done some research and there are two kinds of memory- definite and indefinite **(a.n. I have no idea if this is true or not, but bear with me, please)**. Definite memory remembers everyday tasks and duties. Like brushing your teeth or peeling a banana. Since you peeled you banana perfectly, I'm guessing we need to take a look at your indefinite memory," he paused to notice the way the sun was reflecting of her face, it made her look heavenly.

"Is there something on my nose?" she asked as she noticed he was staring at her. He looked away.

"As I saying, indefinite memory records things like names, phone numbers, addresses and information on pretty much anything. Personally, I think the best way to help you is to analyze your brainwaves and see if anything pops up. It will be completely safe and pain free. What do you say?" he finished.

She looked at him thoughtfully before giving him an answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait, back up. Are you saying that you lost your cousin, AGAIN!?" Chloe screamed.

"Yeah, don't make me feel too bad, Chlo" Clark looked at her with an annoyed glare.

"I'm sorry. So… do we have any leads?"

"That's the thing I don't get. I gone anywhere she could possibly be, I've tried tuning in my super-hearing, and x-raying buildings as I go past them. I've got nothing."

"Well, why don't we call our resident leather-clad billionaire for help?" she said more as statement rather than a question.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Can I think it over for a day, Oliver? I'm not sure if I wanted to be experimented on."

"Sure, take your time. Why don't you explore the mansion? I've got a few business associates to meet with in a few minutes."

"You meet them at your house?"

"Oh! There they are. I'll see you soon, uh…. We need to get a name for you soon." He said as he got up to leave the room. He sent a reassuring smile her way. He walked into one of his meeting rooms with a short kid in red, a blonde man wearing an orange and green tee-shirt and a darker African American man wearing shades of gray.

**There ya have it! 3 guesses on who Ollie's business associates are! I need some help thinking of name for this pairing. I've got karollie (Kara/Oliver), SG/GA, karrow (Kara/Green Arrow) and the Green Super Arrow Girl (just kidding). But, let me know which one you like most, if you have another name and any other ideas for this story. I don't mind flames, just don't make them too mean :) **

**P.S. Kara's powers are gone, because she was bleeding when the thugs attacked her.**


	2. Star City

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything. This piece of writing is not meant as infringement and Smallville belongs to its respective owners.

"Dude, who was that chick?" Bart asked Oliver as they walked into his meeting room.

"None of your business," Oliver replied, "Now, to start the meeting-"

"Dude seriously, who was the chick?" AC asked

"None of your business," Oliver responded gritting his teeth

"You should probably just tell them so you can get on with the meeting," Victor advised

"Fine, last night she was attacked by some thugs and I saved her," Oliver told the group impatiently

"You don't take every girl you save to your house, though" Victor added thoughtfully

"She doesn't remember anything. She has amnesia. Now, back to the meeting. 33.1 facilities have been rapidly disappearing from the gird. It's your job to find out why. I won't be able to accompany you because I have some major business meetings with Bruce Wayne, but Watchtower will watch your back, okay?"

"Dude, Bruce Wayne?" AC exclaimed

"Were you listening to anything I was saying?"

"Si, Chloelicious gets to see me shirtless." Bart said in a horrible Spanish accent

"Not what I meant!" Oliver said irritated.

"Dude, take a joke. We got it: you want us to figure out why 33.1 facilities are getting wiped of the grid." AC said. Victor and Bart nodded

"Great, now go away, you have a mission to do."

"Are you trying to get rid of us?" Bart asked feigning hurt

"Yes, now go" Oliver deadpanned. The three men left the room to start on the mission their boss gave them, but not before Bart stopped to flirt with Oliver's new guest.

"Bart, leave the poor girl alone. She already has to deal with Oliver, don't make it harder on her" Victor warned Bart and walked away grumbling. Oliver went back to the table and saw a newspaper and comic book in Kara's hands.

"Do all of your business meetings happen that quickly?" Kara asked him when she noticed he had gone in with his business associates just a few minutes ago.

"Nah, only when I have gorgeous women at my house that need company." Oliver responded. Kara blushed. "So, you're into comics?" he changed the topic.

"I'm not really sure. I picked up this issue and I really liked it. There's a masked man that goes around saving the innocent people and defeating the evil ones. It's really cool. His girlfriend's civilian name, which means real name because she's a hero too, is Linda Lee Danvers. I like that name."

"We can call you Linda Danvers if you want."

"I'd like that," Linda's mouth curled into a smile.

"Now, first things first. I have meetings for the rest of week, starting in the afternoon today with Bruce Wayne."

"You mean the multi-millionaire man who donates money to charity. He's so cool. I read about his recent donation to Gotham City in the society section of the newspaper." She waved the article.

"Wait, so far you think that masked men who save the innocent and defeat the evil along with millionaires who donate their money to worthy causes are cool?"

"Yup," she replied. Oliver inwardly laughed at the irony.

"Back to the subject, we need to get you a wardrobe if you want to be my secretary."

"You want me to go shopping?"

"You catch on quick"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Chloe, I don't see how Oliver could help us. Kara could be anywhere across the globe or even in outer space. I think our best bet is to summon Jor-El" Clark told Chloe

"I don't know Clark. Daddy Dearest didn't seem very happy with you last time you went to the Fortress. Do you really want to risk it?" Chloe asked Clark

"I-" Clark started but then Jimmy walked up and kissed Chloe.

"Oh! Hey CK! I wasn't interrupting something was I?"

"I didn't realize you two were back together." Clark told Chloe and Jimmy with genuine happiness

"Well, we unlocked some locked doors, and now were happy together," Jimmy told Clark. Clark raised his eyebrow.

"In other words, I told Jimmy about my meteor power and he accepts me," Chloe translated for Clark. Clark nodded.

"I gotta go, Bright Eyes. I'll see you at lunch," Jimmy left Chloe, who was an ear-to-ear smile.

"So, the original question: Do you really want to risk it with Jor-El?"

"Right now, I'll do what ever it takes to find Kara."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Linda was exhausted. Shopping can really drain out one's energy. She still had to work in the afternoon. _It can't possibly be that hard, can it? It's just… being a secretary. _She thought to herself.

"How did the shopping go?" Oliver's sudden question interrupted her thoughts. Linda meekly lifted up the seventeen stuffed shopping bags to answer Oliver's question.

"Great! You go change and get refreshed, then I can brief you on what I look for in a secretary, okay?" Oliver told her.

"All right," Linda responded and walked back to her room to change. In the meantime he wanted to call Chloe to let her know about their latest mission..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, you're going?" Chloe asked Clark

"Yep" he answered. Clark superspeeded out of the Daily Planet and the papers on Chloe's desk went flying.

She bit her lip "I'll never get used to that, Clark Kent." All of a sudden her cell-phone started ringing.

"Is this a secure line?" the voice on the other end of the line asked her.

"Can I ask who this is?" Chloe asked the voice on the other end.

"This is Robin Hood," he responded.

"Oh, it's you. Why didn't you say so?"

"The original question, Watchtower"

"Yeah, this line is secure. You just caught me off guard. You usually email me about these things."

"I heard that Luther took over the Planet, I just wanted to be safe."

"You can stop using the codenames, _Robin Hood,_" she told him "Now, I'm pretty sure this isn't a social call, so spill the beans"

"You up for a mission tonight, Watchtower?"

"You bet"

"Great, I'll email you the details on your home computer,"

"Sounds great!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Finally! I'm free! No thanks to that Kryptonian son of a bitch._ Bizarro thought _I thinks its time I made his life a living hell, just as he did mine. Now, where can I find Lois Lane…_

Bizarro walked into the barn on the Kent Farm.

"Clark! I'm so glad you're okay, how did the talk with your father go?" a spunky blonde asked him as she gave him a hug.

"Chloe…right?" she gave him a confused look. "Just kidding. It went well; I got the information I need. Everything is going to work."

"So you know where Kara is?" Chloe asked him. He silently cursed himself. He didn't know who Kara was.

"I decided I'm going to stop looking for her. I'd rather spend my time here at the farm living a normal life."

"So, that's it. You're giving up?"

"What else can I do?" he responded. _Something was definitely up with Clark. What if Jor-El did something to him? Clark willingly wouldn't give up the search of his only alive blood relative. She was going to figure out what was happening. _Chloe thought to herself.


	3. Found

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything. This piece of writing is not meant as infringement and Smallville belongs to its respective owners.

**Author's Note: **Since the episodes Gemini and Persona have taken place, it has been two weeks since Oliver found Kara. In the past two weeks they got to know each other, Kara dealt with losing her memory

--

"So, let me get this straight. You want your secretaries to be able to answer your calls, attend your business meetings with you, manage your schedule, do a bunch of other stuff and still look pretty?" Linda exclaimed. Then, she muttered under her breath "I can see why your last one quit."

"That's not too much work for you is it?" Oliver asked her as he walked up to his metallic green BMW two-door convertible.

"No, it just seems like a big job for a person you met about two weeks ago," she answered truthfully.

"Well, I have complete faith in you. Just watch out for all of the manuals you have to read." He told her as he opened the car door for her. She stepped in.

"Thanks"

"No problem," Oliver put on his sunglasses and sped out of the driveway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kal-El, my son, I do not wish to punish you, but your defiance will not last any longer," Jor-El's booming voice told Clark as a large ice cube encased him. Muffled cries could be heard from Clark's now-frozen body. "I am truly sorry my son."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Chloe, I need some help. I'm looking for the Brain Interactive Construct."

"Clark I'm kinda busy here," Chloe said.

"Is it more important than finding Fine?" he asked her roughly, grabbing her arm.

"Let go, Clark. What's wrong with you?" Chloe asked as she pulled away. Clark aka Bizarro scowled and left the Daily Planet. _I've got to find out what's happened to him. I hope Oliver has a mission for me tonight. I seriously need one,_ Chloe thought to herself. Before she could start working Clark walked in.

"Chloe, am I glad to see you!" Clark embraced her.

"Wh-" Chloe started

"You wouldn't believe what Jor-El told me! Kara is safe! His message was cryptic, but one of my enemies knows where she is, I hope they don't' find her before I do, because there's no telling what they might do to her," Clark said worriedly

"Clark, I thought you had given up on Kara. I don't get. One minute you're hurting me and the next you're hugging me. What the hell is up with that? Unless…"

"Bizarro" Clark finished

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bizarro was searching the house, barn and farm for kryptonite. He knew that Clark had a piece, just in case. The only question was where.

He found a picture of pretty blonde girl next to Chloe, Lois and Lana. _Hmm… She must be Kara. _He thought.

_Flashback_

_When Bizarro had escaped from the sun's rays he landed in a place called Star City. It was night, so he didn't have to worry about the sun's rays disfiguring and weakening him. _

_He needed a good dose of kryptonite and he sensed there was some nearby. Bizarro trudged through the rain and suddenly felt a bolt of energy go through him. He was behind a man dressed in green leather, talking to a scared, yet beautiful blonde young woman._

_The kryptonite was on the man who Bizarro remembered to be the Green Arrow, Clark's vigilante friend. _

That's where he'd seen the girl. Kara was with the Green Arrow, not that he cared... but Clark would.

Clark super sped into the barn with a lead box in his hands.

"You read my mind, that's just what I need, _Clark_," Bizarro sneered and reached towards the box. Clark moved it away so Bizarro couldn't grasp it.

"If I were you, I would give that box of kryptonite to me," Bizzaro mockingly advised.

"What would I get in return?" Clark asked.

"I might tell you where to find that cousin of yours, what's her name again… Kara," Bizarro said as he smirked.

"Deal, where is she?"

"I want the kryptonite first," Bizarro demanded,

"Fine, but don't open it yet," Clark tossed the lead box of kryptonite to Bizarro.

"Or I could!" Bizarro opened the case to reveal that there was kryptonite, but it was his one weakness- blue kryptonite.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bizarro cried out in pain as he started to vaporize into thin air.

"She's in Star City," Bizarro managed to get out between pained breaths. Not before long, there was nothing left where Bizarro was standing except for the lead box and the now colorless kryptonite.

"Star City, huh?" Clark asked himself and super sped to Star City.

Clark arrived at Queen Industries Main Building and requested to see Oliver Queen.

"I'm sorry sir, but Mr. Queen is preparing for a meeting. Do you have an appointment?" A young woman asked him.

"No, tell him that Clark Kent needs to see him, this can't wait." The woman went into his office and came back giving him a nod.

"He'll see you, but you have to make it quick," the woman told him. Clark walked into the office and saw Oliver looking over some files.

"Clark, good to see you. Is there anything I can do to help you, considering you only come to Star City when you need my help?" Oliver said smirking. Clark took a seat.

"Yes, actually my cousin disappeared and I last I heard she was in St-" Clark never got to finish. He saw Linda walking into the office with some files and softly said "Kara?"

"Who's Kara?" Linda asked confused.

"Kara, I missed you so much. I thought that something had happened to you!" Clark walked over and enveloped her in an embrace.

"Who are you?" Linda asked Clark befuddled by his actions.

"You don't remember me?" Clark whispered. She shook her head. "That's okay! I know where you can get your memory back, Kara!" Clark said excitedly as he remembered that Jor-El could help her.

Oliver cleared his throat to remind Linda and Clark that he was still in the room.

"Anyone want to explain what's going?" Oliver asked expectantly.

Clark explained what had happened in the past few weeks to the duo. He conveniently left out the part about his powers and heritage, he didn't want to overwhelm his cousin.

"Wow, I guess we really are cousins," Kara admitted. "So I guess this means I have to go back to Smallville with you, then?"

"Absolutely, everyone will be happy to see you again, Kara," Clark said with a smile.

"I have a meeting to get to, but I can arrange a flight back to Metropolis tonight, so you guys can get home," Oliver offered.

"That would be great, Oliver" Clark thanked him.

Oliver was sad to see her go, but she needed to go home, and he wouldn't stand in her way if Kara really wanted to leave him. In the short time he had spent with her, he grew attached and they really became great friends. He definitely was going to miss Kara.

Kara wasn't ready to leave. Sure, this guy had reasonable proof for her to believe he's her cousin, but she wasn't so keen on leaving. Being around Oliver had really made her happy. He made her laugh and smile. _Am I falling in love with Oliver?_ She blushed. She was going to miss him so much.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oliver, thanks for taking care of Kara," Clark thanked him as he walked into the airplane. Clark went into the aircraft, leaving Kara and Oliver to say their good-byes.

"I guess this is it," Kara told him with her hands in the pockets of her jeans.

"I come to Metropolis for business, so maybe I'll see you," Oliver said sadly.

"Yeah," she whispered. She moved closer to him and their lips were about to lock, when Clark called her. Kara gave him a hug and an apologetic smile and she boarded the aircraft.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the plane landed in Metropolis, Clark drove Kara to Smallville. He didn't want to scare her with her heritage. On the way there, she fell asleep. Instead of going to the farm house, they went directly to the caves.

"Kara, wake up. There's somewhere you need to go," Clark told her and removed the key from his pocket and put it in the cave wall. A flash of light blinded them and before they knew it, Clark and Kara were standing in a palace of ice.


	4. Epilouge

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything. This piece of writing is not meant as infringement and Smallville belongs to its respective owners.

--

"Where are we?" Kara asked in awe. "This is so beautiful. Are we in…heaven?"

"No," Clark smiled. "We're here to get your memory back." He motioned to the clutter to crystal before them. Kara couldn't explain the urge she had to touch the illuminated ice formation.

When Kara reached out for it, her body was bathed in a warm light and she was lifted from the ground. This continued for a while, until the light dispersed and Kara was thrown against the wall. She opened her eyes.

"Aunt Lara!" Kara sprung into action.

"Kara," Clark said. "We're the only ones here. My mother and Zor-El have been taken care of."

Kara looked confused at this, but flew over to Clark's side nonetheless. Clark smiled; it was good to have her back.

"Let's go home," Kara flew out. Clark was pleasantly shocked that Kara called the Kent Farm home as she followed her.

--

"How can it be December already? Last time I checked it was October," Kara said confused.

"You don't remember the past two months?" Clark asked. Kara looked at him like he had sporadically grown two heads. The door bell ringed and Kara went to get it.

Standing on the front porch was none other than Oliver Queen.

"Lin-Kara, how are you?" Oliver asked.

"How do you know my name?" Kara asked.

Oliver looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Not that I'm complaining," Kara added flirtatiously. Oliver laughed.

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

"I would love to go see a movie with you, but my cousin's pretty over-protective," Kara warned.

"I don't think he'll have a problem with it…"

**That's the end! I hope you liked it. This was my very first fanfiction and I'm so happy it's done! Please leave a review! **


End file.
